


Goodbye:  ovvero di come Sam si ritrovò a piangere sul cadavere del suo laptop e Dean decise di iniziare a leggere Topolino

by Evaney_Desterek



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Godstiel: Cas as God, Hentai, Laptop's death, M/M, Mickey Mouse - Freeform, Sarcasm
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evaney_Desterek/pseuds/Evaney_Desterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Godstiel si presenta da Dean con una proposta indecente e per cause di forza maggiore il Laptop di Sam muore, causandogli una crisi isterica.<br/>Morale della favola? Dean deve seriamente iniziare a leggere Topolino.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye:  ovvero di come Sam si ritrovò a piangere sul cadavere del suo laptop e Dean decise di iniziare a leggere Topolino

**Fandom** : Supernatural  
 **Pairing/Personaggi** : Dean Winchester, Castiel, Dean/Cas, Sam Winchester, Laptop.  
 **Rating** : Verde  
 **Chapter** : 1/1  
 **Genere** : Demenziale, Comico, Intriospettivo e anche serio.  
 **Warning** : Slash, Otherverse, What if?.. anche se ci metterei più un "WTF".  
 **Summary** : Laptop morti e Topolini in agguato...  
 **DISCLAIMER** : Non mi appartengono (Q_Q) e non ci guadagno nulla. 

 

 

_Goodbye:_

_ovvero di come Sam si ritrovò a piangere sul cadavere del suo laptop e Dean decise di iniziare a leggere Topolino._

 

 

Non è difficile immaginare perchè quel cacciatore dagli occhi verdi se ne sta lì, seduto ad un tavolo a bere birra e guardare porno giapponesi, infischiandosene di tutto e tutti - no, cioè, in effetti è difficile capire perchè un soggetto del genere abbia bisogno di vedersi porno giapponesi con ragazze dalle proporzioni aliene, con annesso solitario, ma noi faremo fint adi niente, per il bene di questa storia.-

Dean Winchester - così si chiama lo Smanettatore Solitario - è un uomo che ha vissuto di tutto, che ha perso tutte le persone che amava e che è stato ferito, nel profondo, lì dove la sua parte più vulnerabile ha attraversato una dura corazza di arroganza e sarcasmo per lasciarsi intravedere da un paio di occhi di un blu impossibile da catalogare - che volete che vi dica? L'unica cosa certa è che sono blu -. Dean si è concesso, come non si concedeva più dai tempi della sua prima ragazza Cassie - qualcuno ha detto: il primo amore non si scorda mai. Vi ha mentito. - e negli ultimi Lisa - l'Ameba -, ad un altro uomo - cosa che per svariati motivi non sarebbe mai stata possibile - o per meglio dire un angelo. Un fottuto angelo del Signore. Castiel il moccioso millenario.

Cas, semplicemente. Il suo Cas. O almeno lo era. Non sa esattamente dire quando la loro relazione è iniziata, forse, anche se non se n'è reso conto subito, il giorno in cui quell'angelo imbranato è calato giù all'Inferno e l'ha salvato dalla perdizione, marchiandogli la spalla destra con l'impronta della sua mano come se fosse una mucca col cartellino. Dean non se l'è presa, anzi, alla fin fine ha cominciato a considerare quel marchio qualcosa di speciale, e anche se all'inizio non voleva ammetterlo - non voleva assolutamente dover discutere di questo con Samantha - sentire Cas definire il loro un legame profondo, beh...gli ha fatto piacere. Insomma dopotutto quel moccioso ha visto la sua anima in ogni piega e lo conosce meglio di quanto lui stesso si conosca. Forse è per questo che, alla fine, si è fidato di lui e gli ha lasciato prendere il posto di migliore amico - cosa inedita per lui- e poi fratello in seconda - o meglio in terza, non dimentichiamoci di Adam, l'illeggittimo figlio di un John Winchester nascosto ( prossimamente in edicola) - e poi è diventato il suo amante. Okay, detto così potrebbe sembrare un incesto, diavolo, ma non lo è. Dean e Cas non sono fratelli, non lo saranno mai - per fortuna! - anzi, ad essere sinceri non sono mai stati nemmeno semplici migliori amici. I Semplici-Migliori-Amici non si guardano costantemente e fisso ad oltranza, creando una tensione sessuale tale da far eccitare anche la suora più incallita. O almeno così gli ha riferito Sam che poi ha chiuso il discorso per non dover immaginare lui e Castiel fare determinate cose - Sam, ad occasione Samantha, ci tiene a precisare che dopo quella conversazione non ha chiuso occhio per una settimana!- .

Le hanno fatte, ovvio che le hanno fatte. Castiel non è più un verginello da tempi immemori, e quando Dean ripensa alle notti insieme, beh, non può far altro che sghignazzare e biasimare Chastity per essersi lasciata sfuggire un portento del genere - finirà all'Inferno per quello? Beh, tanto ha già un piede nella fossa, quindi - solo perchè ha straparlato troppo sulla sua vita privata. Peggio per lei, meglio per lui...no, no, la peggio l'ha avuta lui. Ovvio perchè Dio ha modi ineffabili ed imperscrutabili* per agire e punire. O semplicemente è il suo fottuto charma. Ti capita una cosa bella? Benissimo, goditela finchè puoi perchè poi tutto ti va allegramente a puttane. Lui ama Castiel ed è ricambiato, e l'angelo in questione decide, per fermare la dannata Tartaruga Ninja Mutante meglio conosciuta come Raffaele dall'avviare una nuova stramaledetta Apocalisse, di allearsi niente poco di meno che con Crowley, Re dell'Inferno e Puttana Consumata a tempo perso. Dean sa benissimo che cosa se ne ricava da un patto con un demone, Cristo, lui è andato all'Inferno per questo. Castiel andrà all'Inferno per quello. Per colpa sua, ovviamente.

"L'ho fatto per te, Dean" gli ha detto quel cazzone piumato "Soltanto per te!", il che equivale a dire: "mentre Sam era nella Gabbia a giocare a guardia e ladri con Michele - nel corpo di Adam - e Lucifero, e tu te ne stavi comodamente seduto a goderti l'apple life e vita sessuale niente male con Lisa, IO mi sono dannato per cercare un modo di eliminare Raffaele." Una volta che il cacciatore ha afferrato il concetto, beh, i sensi di colpa si sprecano.

E allora, direte voi, non può biasimare Castiel visto che non l'ha aiutato affatto in un momento tanto delicato! Beh, questo sarebbe esatto se non fosse che il suddetto figlio di puttana angelico NON solo ha stretto un patto con un demone senza dirgli nulla, NON solo non gli ha mai chiesto aiuto ma si è divertito anche a fare il doppiogiochista e a nascondere la sua presenza a LUI - "che cazzo ero il suo amante!" ci tiene a precisare Dean - e a Sam e Bobby - anche se è poco rilevante - per giocare a Diabolik. Benissimo, fin quì fila tutto. Poi che succede? Che diventa, dopo aver assorbito fameliche e sovrannaturali anime del Purgatorio - non parliamo di anime qualsiasi, ma del Purgatorio! -, una piccola Chernobyl in forma umana pronta ad esplodere con conseguenze che solo Dio - che è troppo impegnato a mangiare tortillas e fare la siesta per occuparsi di cosucce del genere - sa quali conseguenze può portare e di quale portata. Fin quì Dean può sopportare, più o meno, la situazione - in onore dei suoi sensi di colpa - ma quand'è che tutto esplode? Oh, sì, quando Chernostiel decide di proclamarsi Dio. Si, così mentre uno fa incetta di tortillas, il suo maldestro sostituto e con deliri di onnipotenza, uccide a destra e a manca e chiede alle persone di inginocchiarsi.

"Inginocchiatevi e vi risparmierò." ha detto. A lui. A Dean. Il suo amante. E sapete la più grande presa per il culo? Dean ha dovuto inginocchiarsi. Porca puttana non si è inginocchiato nemmeno di fronte a Michele o Lucifero, ma è stato costretto da Castiel. O Godstiel, come preferite. Cazzo. E vogliamo aggiungere che l'ha chiamato "animaletto". Già, come se Dean fosse stato un passatempo con cui trastullarsi. Dio, la sua influenza deve avergli fatto male, molto male. Per lo meno mentre si trastullavano nel modo degli umani, Cas, o Godstiel, non gli ha mai fatto spuntare una coda di coniglio o orecchie da criceto o qualsiasi-altra-cosa-perversa-che-possa-venire-in-mente. Ecco cosa succede a chi prova ad instaurare una relazione con un fottuto angelo. Rimani fregato; ed ecco come finisci a vedere hentai - film porno giapponesi, ricordate? Quelli del primo rigo - con il laptop del tuo fratellino e a bere birra. Ci manca solo che il suddetto "Nuovo Dio" si presenti mentre ti stai masturbando. Detto fatto, cazzo.

\- Dean. - la voce è fredda è distante come quella del take away di Burger King. O come un ghiacciolo. Il cacciatore per poco non si strozza con la sua saliva e non decapita il suo amico tanto lo stringe forte per la sorpresa.

\- Ca..zz..oh! -urla mente viene. Una vocina idiota, forse quella del Fu Gabriel, gli urla "esatto, proprio quello". Grazie tante.

Godstiel dalla voce di ghiaccio - o la voce del Take Away - rimane fermo, immobile a fissare Dean, senza battere ciglio. Il cacciatore è quasi tentato di dirgli "Vuoi darmi una mano?" ma ormai è tardi, Dean jr ha già rilasciato la sua dose giornaliera di solitudine. 

\- Certo abitudini non muoiono mai. - borbotta, imbarazzato, perchè cazzo quello è pur sempre il suo ex-amante che l'ha beccato a farsi una sega. Non è che l'ha fatto apposta, il bastardo, vero? 

\- Così pare. - ed è uno sguardo eloquente quello che gli ha lanciato? COSA? Godstiel ha sviluppato senso dell'umorismo? Sembra che il nuovo Dio abbia operato il primo miracolo direttamente su se stesso.

\- Si, vabè, comunque, che vuoi? O ti devo chiamare Vostra Altezza? Vuoi che mi inginocchi e ti baci i piedi? - arroganza e sarcasmo, le sue armi preferite, e no, non sta pensando a nessun tipo di gioco perverso, chiaro?! Sul serio, lettrici, datevi una calmata! Tornando a noi, Chernostiel, Godstiel o ex-Cas, come preferite, fa un accenno di sorriso, quasi come se stesse considerando sul serio l'opzione. Un "sto cazzo, questa volta" nella mente del cacciatore è più che lecito.

\- No, Dio mi va bene. - e scrolla le spalle. Oh, sì, bel tipo lui. Viene nel momento meno opportuno - sul serio, non poteva leggersi Topolino invece di vedersi un porno? - e con noncuranza dice "Dio, mi va bene". Mah.

\- No, perchè TU non sei Dio, idiota. Quando la smetterai di fare questo gioco di ruolo da "Una settimana da Dio"?! - oh, è stato un bel film quello e poi Dean adora Jim Carrey e Morgan Freeman.

\- Ti sbagli - e Dean promette disonore su se stesso e Samantha - per l'occasione diventato una mucca*- se quello che ha visto negli occhi blu di Castiel non è un lampo di irritazione - Io sono Dio adesso -.

\- Dio? No, tu sei una fottuta Chernobyl vagante, Cas...tiel. - notate una presa di distanza vero? Dean non è quasi più abituato a dire il nome intero dell'angelo - e se continui così finirai per...non so, spazzare via il mondo o qualcosa del genere. Inoltre NON puoi andare in giro ad ordinare alla gente di chiamarti Dio ed onorarti! Cristo Santo! E poi guardati!- NON è isteria quella nella sua voce, okay? - Dio non va in giro con un trench e un completo da esattore delle tasse! - non ha dimenticato il commento di una signora, alla tv, che lo ha definito un giovane inquietante ma estremamente sexy.

\- Dio non andava in giro Dean, e comunque perchè, no? Finchè mi rispetteranno e mi ameranno avranno salva la vita. - risponde quello con tranquillità.

"Già, perchè no? Dopotutto lui ha il potere ed un trench, che cazzo." pensa il cacciatore.

\- E' sbagliato, non sei diverso da un tiranno! Obblighi le persone ad adorarti e ad inginocchiarsi. - quella cosa del mettersi in ginocchio non gli è ancora scesa giù. L'orgoglio, che brutta bestia.

\- Ma davvero? Eppure a te non è mai dispiaciuto metterti in ginocchio. - la risposta è sibilina e il blu in quegli occhi freme.

"Cosa, cosa, cosa?! Quell'idiota ha appena fatto un riferimento alla nostra vita sessuale passata?!" Oh, l'incredulità e lo shock sul viso del cacciatore è qualcosa di adorabile! Provate ad immaginarvela un'espressione così! 

\- Quello è un altro discorso e appartiene a una vita fa.- smozzica il nostro cacciatore, con la bocca secca. Anche la gola è secca.

\- Davvero? Potrebbe esserlo ancora, sai? Solo se tu volessi. - ribatte l'altro, come se stesse parlando del tempo. Dean sgrana gli occhi sorpreso.

\- Sei venuto da me per chiedermi di tornare ad essere il tuo amante? Grandioso, davvero. Sono onorato di essere considerato da un VIP. Anzi. DAL VIP, così sei contento. - risponde, sarcastico, mentre nella sua mente immagini di lui in versione animaletto domestico da compagnia - e non solo - gli si ripresenta davanti con prepotenza. Oh, cazzo, no!

\- Non dovresti essere così irrispettoso, sai? - la voce è di nuovo dura come quella di un ghiacciolo. O del Take Away. Cas si sta irritando.

\- Scusa? Sei tu quello che è venuto quì a chiedermi di diventare il suo trastullo vivente! - e potete comprendere perchè si senta offeso no? Come se un cannibale ti chiedesse di diventare il suo Happy Meal personale. Inconcepibile.

\- Ti sbagli, sono venuto a chiederti di diventare il mio compagno. Non hai mai perso quel...- sì, si sta sforzando di trovare le parole adatte, anche un Dio deve saper scegliere con cura le parole in determinati frangenti, sapete? - ....quel ruolo? - e questa piccola incertezza lo rende quasi il vecchio fesso Cas. Quasi, però.

\- Beh. Tu per me si. Perchè non provi a chiederlo a Crowley? Sono sicuro che ne sarà- - ma non è possibile finire una frase del genere, soprattutto se stai parlando con un Chernostiel, Godstiel, Cas o Divinità Pazza Con Deliri Di Onnipotenza che è sul punto di incavolarsi sul serio, quindi non puoi sorprenderti mica se ti ritrovi schiantato contro il muro, o meglio sul tavolo, dopo che il laptop di tuo fratello - che ti ucciderà con una crisi d'isteria se sopravvivi a questo - ha fatto un bel volo salutando giorni felici e lontani. Dean mugola di dolore perchè la sua testa ha colpito malamente il legno duro della tavola.

\- Non. Scherzare.Con.Me.Dean. - ed è una minaccia malcelata, tra l'altro. Anzi non voleva proprio essere celata, anche perchè l'irritazione del Nuovo Dio - o Godstiel, Chernostiel ecc... - sta fulminando le lampadine nella stanza, vittime di quello scontro ormai non più soltanto verbale.

\- Che cosa vuoi fare, eh? Uccidermi? Scuoiarmi? Crocifiggermi? - vorrebbe aggiungere "Violentarmi?" ma cazzo, non vuole dare nessun'idea malsana a Cas. Notate come Dean non abbia smesso di considerarlo semplicemente "Cas" anche arrivati ad un punto del genere?

\- Nulla di tutto questo, Dean, però potrei renderti mio schiavo, per l'eternità! - e un sorrisetto per nulla minaccioso, per carità, gli increspa le labbra piene. Dean sta cercando di ignorare l'implicazione non voluta (?) da Cas nel "renderlo schiavo".

" Se non la smetto, Dean Jr potrebbe decidere di svegliarsi ed unirsi a questa piccola rimpatriata" pensa, disperato. In effetti non ha tutti i torti, non dimentichiamoci che ha appena finito di guardare un porno con annesso solitario, e non sono immagini che spariscono così, all'improvviso, soprattutto se un certo Cas che chiameremo solo "Ex-amante" ti fa proposte indecenti e ti tiene premuto contro un dannato tavolo con tutto il suo corpo, ehm, non proprio inconsistente. Insomma l'autocontrollo di Dean è sotto pressione. Poveeeeeerino.

Intanto il nostro Cas non si è perso una battuta delle seghe mentali del suo cacciatore ed è per questo che adesso, per farlo cedere allegramente alle sue proposte indecenti, lo tiene schiacciato sopra il tavolo con il suo peso come un'acciuga che felicemente scampata alla scatoletta di alluminio, finisce schiacciata da un camion. Forse il paragone non è proprio esatto....oh, bè.

\- Va a farti fottere! - gli urla Dean, che sta cercando disperatamente di scrollarselo di dosso - provate a scrollarvi di dosso il Chrysler Building...ecco, la sensazione è quella -.

Castiel fa uno strano sorrisetto in risposta, e Dean capisce di aver appena detto una cazzata. Un'enorme, immane cazzata. Trema.

\- Mi piacerebbe....- gli risponde comunque, il ghigno che si spegne - ma non c'è tempo. Sam sta venendo quì, quindi te lo chiederò per un'ultima volta : vuoi riprendere il tuo posto come mio compagno? - insomma che "Dio" faccia proposte del genere non accade tutti i giorni, ma il nostro cacciatore non vuole proprio seguirlo. Non può, no, perchè quello per lui è solo un mostro adesso. Un mostro sexy, per carità, ma pur sempre un mostro.

\- No! Figlio di puttana, se mi volevi accanto ci pensavi prima di far crollare il muro nella mente di Sam! - gli urla, carico di rancore.

\- Sam Winchester ovunque! Crowley aveva ragione nel dire che forse la vostra dipendenza l'uno dall'altro non è solo bene fraterno! - urla di rimando Cas, allontanandosi da lui e lasciandolo finalmente libero di rimettersi in piedi.

\- Non dire stronzate! E poi...sul serio quella puttana consumata, va in giro a dire cose del genere?! - (la puttana in questione vuole precisare che non è l'ìunico ad averlo pensato dall'inizio della storia dei fratelli Winchester. )

\- Già, e non è l'unico a pensarla così. - (appunto) l'Ex-Angelo, Godstiel, Chernostiel, Divinità Pazza Con Deliri Di Onnipotenza o semplicemente Cas, rimane a fissarlo per quella che appare un'eternità - e che sono solo pochi istanti - prima di sbuffare. Una cosa molto divina, davvero.

\- Cosa? Che c'è?! - sbotta l'acuto cacciatore a cui non è sfuggito per nulla lo sbuffo dell'altro.

\- C'è, Dean - mormora a denti stretti l'altro - che TU dovresti pregare ME, non il contrario! -

\- Mpf! Non ho mai pregato nemmeno il vecchio, figurati se mi metto a pregare un moccioso millenario con manie di potere! -. Certo, grazie Dean, come se i nomi del tuo ragazzo non fossero già abbastanza!

\- Non c'è verso di convincerti, vero? -

\- No, assolutamente no. -

\- Bene, allora posso chiederti un'ultima cosa? -

\- Spara. -

\- Baciami. - ecco ora tra tutte le cose che Cas - NON rielencherò di nuovo i suoi soprannomi, cavolo! - poteva chiedere a Dean, questa diciamo che era quella più prevedibile. E' ovvio no? Dopotutto alla fine il nostro Nuovo Dio ha ancora il "piccolo difetto" di essere innamorato. Innamorato di Dean - Ottusangolo - Winchester, che gli si avvicina piano, cauto - cosa teme? che gli metta il guinzaglio? - e finalmente - dopo quelle che parvero ore - si trova a poca distanza da Cas, uno di fronte all'altro, i volti seri, gli sguardi frementi.

\- Perchè? - bisbiglia piano Cas, sorpreso - Perchè ti rifiuti di diventare il mio compagno, ma non rifiuti di baciarmi? -

\- Non lo so, Cas. Adesso sta zitto. - mormora Dean in risposta, prima di baciarlo con passione. Alla faccia di chi non rivoleva Cas, eh?

 

Volete che vi dica cos'è successo dopo? Dean una volta realizzato che ha slinguazzato furiosamente con Dio - anche se quello in fin dei conti era Cas - ha dovuto correre alla sua bottiglia di whiskey, proprio mentre Sam entrava nella stanza e si chiedeva che diavolo avesse suo fratello. Vi risparmierò la penosa scena di Sam che piange disperato sul laptop ormai in rigor mortis, e di come ha cercato a colpi d'isteria di ferire suo fratello, che ancora sotto shock, si è limitato ad annuire. Che volete concludere da una storia del genere?

1) Dean deve prendere l'abitudine di leggersi Topolino e lasciar perdere gli hentai;

2) Sam deve smetterla di lasciare incustodito il suo adorato laptop, anche se adesso....non è più necessario;

3) Crowley ci tiene a far sapere che è disponibile solo il mercoledì ( avrebbe preferito il giovedì, ma tutti vanno da Madam Tracy*);

4) Castiel ha lentamente scoperto, in seguito, che fare Dio è estremamente difficile. ( E' venuto a farmi visita, minacciandomi di ridurmi in polvere per i miei stupidi soprannomi. Inutile è stato dirgli che la maggior parte sono di Dean!)

5) Bobby in questa storia non s'è visto proprio, ma ha deciso comunque di far sapere a tutti che ha le balls piene di questa situazione melodrammatica. Il tutto si può riassumere in: Balls! e Idjits!

6) La Somma Autrice, La Voce Narrante, La Mente Al Di Sopra Di Tutti o semplicemente Me Medesima ha urgente bisogno di uno psicanalista. Uno bravo, grazie tante.

 

La finisco così? Con questo elenco della spesa? Si, decisamente.

Adios.


End file.
